


Inevitable Tragedies Will Soon Be Mine

by Yumeinati



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: AU where Kaede has a different role to play and the killing game is stopped before things get too deadly.Me internally as I wrote this: Angst Angst Angst Angst Angst Angst Angst Angst AngstThis was originally a personal little story, but I decided to post it in the collection. This has nothing to do with the Bad Things Happen Bingo, but it fits with the theme of Shuichi Angst.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Inevitable Tragedies Will Soon Be Mine

It was Kaito and Tenko who had found him. They were right outside the library when they had heard the thud. Shuichi Saihara laid in a growing pool of his own blood, which came from the head wound inflicted by the blood-covered shotput ball that rolled a few feet away, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. They had shouted for the others. There shouldn't have been a murder. And now their best option for if there was one, was dead, killed by God knows who. The sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs was loud, as some of their remaining classmates joined the, to look at the detective's body. 

**_DING DONG! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! EVERYONE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE LIBRARY!_ **

Gasps and cries filled the room as one by one, they all caught sight of him. Soon enough, they were all there, gathered around the detective's body. The blood stood out against his pale skin and dark clothes. His hat was in his limp hand, spared from being covered in the coppery smelling fluid. A few of them were crying. Even Kokichi seemed speechless. The ultimate supreme leader looked more contemplative than speechless though, and only one person in the room noticed that.

"Goddammit! How could this have happened? Chabashira and I were right outside the door. This shouldn't have been possible." Kaito clenched his fist. "No one besides Saihara came in or out of the room. Now we have to go through a class trial? Where do we even begin? It's not like there's any evidence. We don't even have our detective anymore!" A few of them looked nervous at the thought of a class trial and started to murmur amongst themselves. They never thought they'd actually have to do one, and now here they were, right next to their friend's corpse. 

It was Kokichi that spoke up. "Wait a minute everyone. Let's not jump to conclusions so soon. We don't have proof our poor detective has passed away. I mean..." He smiled devilishly. "How can we be sure that my beloved Saihara-chan is dead? Just because there is blood, a body, and a body discovery announcement, doesn't mean he actually passed away. Neither of you even bothered to check him yourself."

Rantaro nodded and crouched next to Shuichi. "Ouma's right. Just because Monokuma played the announcement, doesn't mean he's actually dead. If you look close enough, you can see his chest moving a little bit." He picked up Shuichi's limp wrist and put his fingers against it. After a moment, he smiled slightly. "We don't have much time. He's been bleeding out for a couple of minutes now so we have to hurry and stop the blood flow. Someone hand me some fabric or something." It was Angie who had stepped forward. She removed her smock and handed it over to Rantaro. He took it and held it against the wound. 

He pulled the smaller boy closer and rested his head in his lap. "Can a few of you get supplies to bandage his wound? Tojo, it'd be best if you go to get some. You have more medical knowledge than most of us. Gokuhara and Shinguji should go with you. Gokuhara can carry more supplies and Shinguji most likely has medical knowledge as well due to his talent." The maid nodded and motioned for the two others to follow her out of the library.

Rantaro looked to Kaito. "We need to take Saihara to a much more comfortable place. He probably doesn't want to lay in a pool of his own blood. We'll also need to clean him up so we can lessen the chance of an infection. Momota, come take him. Be careful. We don't know how bad his injury is." He carefully helped Kaito lift Shuichi off the ground and into the taller's arms. "Let's take him to his room. Shirogane, can you go find Tojo and the others and tell them where we're taking him. And to bring some things to clean his injury."

The blue-haired girl nodded and rushed out of the room to find her classmates. Rantaro led the remainder of their classmates out of the room and towards the dorms. The whole time he'd berate Kaito for doing something to disturb the detective's unconscious form. Once at the boy's room, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his key. He slipped into the keyhole and turned, unlocking the door and gesturing for Kaito to enter along with the others.

He helped Kaito to lay Shuichi on his bed. He used a few pillows to support his head so he could have a better look at the wound. It didn't look too bad, but there was too much blood to confirm whether he'd be fine or not. He looked towards Kaito. "Could you find some new clothes to put him in? Once we clean up his wound, I'll have you all leave the room well I change his clothes." The astronaut nodded and went to the boy's closet.

"Oh? Planning of getting frisky with our detective well he's out cold? I bet Pooichi would just love that~" Miu snickered slightly at what she said, which angered Rantaro. _How could she just casually say something like that when their classmate is be nearing his death every second?_ He turned towards her, a harsh look on his face.

"How could you possibly say something like that Iruma? Saihara has and injury that will possibly kill him and all you're going to do is make dirty jokes?" She cowered slightly at the tone he used. He ignored her and turned back to check on his friend. What seemed odd about the situation, is Kaede's unwillingness to help the detective. The two were close, he knew that, and Kaede was a leader, so why wasn't she taking charge in this situation? _Was she too scared about what happened? Was she worried that he would die?_ Something about the situation didn't add up.

Just then, Kirumi and their remaining classmates arrived, arms full of supplies to aid in Shuichi's recovery. The ultimate maid asked for Rantaro to stand back, which he did. She got to work quickly, along with the assistance of Korekiyo, who suggested a few different techniques and tactics as she cleaned and wrapped the detective's head. Soon enough the two were finished, having done all they could to help him. 

Rantaro gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you two. Without you, we probably wouldn't have been able to save him. If you all want to head outside, I'll change him out of those clothes and put some new ones on him." The group agreed, taking their leave. Rantaro grabbed the clothes that Kaito had brought and placed at the edge of the bed. He started to carefully remove the bloodstained outfit on the boy, cleaning up any of the sticky liquid with the bucket of water they had brought in. Soon enough, the boy was fairly cleaned and dressed in a set of new clothes.

Rantaro let them all back into the room and they all decided to sit and wait for the detective to wake. It was then that the discussion of how they all ended up in this situation began. "As much as we've all been worried about Saihara, we don't know who did this to him. We need to figure that out." Ryoma spoke up about the topic. _He was right. Who did this to Shuichi? They needed to figure it out before they caused any more damage to their group._

"Well, for one thing, we can narrow our list down by a few people. It definitely wasn't Saihara himself, nor was it Chabashira or me. We didn't leave each other's sight at all" Kaito was toying with his facial hair as he made his claim.

"Nope! It could have just as much been one of you two. You two probably worked together to do it!" Kokichi yelled at Kaito, pointing his finger at him accusingly. 

"Tenko working with a degenerate boy like Momota?! Impossible! Tenko would never help a stupid boy commit murder! But I guess the degenerate is right. He never left Tenko's sight and she never left his." The aikido master agreed with the astronaut's statement. _That meant out of fifteen culprits, two of them were_ _innocent_. It was a good start. He himself didn't commit the crime, so that left twelve more suspects. 

"I was with Saihara before..." Everyone's attention was now on the pianist. "We were in one of the classrooms talking. Saihara had found a door that leads to what we think was the mastermind's secret room. Iruma had fixed up some cameras that we were using to take photos of the mastermind as they entered or left the room. For some reason, the sensor wasn't working and he went to go check it. I stayed in the classroom until the announcement. Maybe if I would have gone with him, then this wouldn't have happened..." She seemed distraught. There was no way she could have attacked him. They were obviously close, so it couldn't have been her. _Three people down, twelve more to go._

"Well, I can say for certain that Gokuhara, Harukawa, Yumeno, Yonaga, and I aren't his attacker either. We were all in the game room. Momota and Chabashira were with us, but they went to go see what was up when they heard Saihara come downstairs." Now he proved his innocence and at least four others well also confirming Momota and Chabashira's alibies to be true. _Seven people remaining._

"I was in the dining hall alongside Tojo, Iruma, and Shirogane. Shirogane left to use the restroom but came back fairly quickly. She wouldn't have enough time to attack Saihara." The people he mentioned all agreed with him. _That just leaves three people. Then, they'll be able to deduce the person who attacked their detective._

"Well...I don't actually have an alibi..." The robot spoke sheepishly, his voice really quiet. "I can't really describe it...I just don't have a proper alibi. But I promise that I didn't attack Saihara! I would never do that, especially since he is less robophobic than some of you..." He looked to the side towards Kokichi, who gave him a smirk. _Kiibo was most likely telling the truth. He definitely doesn't seem like the type to attack someone, especially someone as kind and soft-spoken as Shuichi. That just leaves Kokichi and Ryoma._

"I have an alibi! I was in my room almost alllll day~! And I know for a fact Hoshi-kun was in his all day too! I didn't hear him leave once. But, that could be a lie. I am a liar after all~" Kokichi's words caused a few people to roll their eyes. Most notably Maki and Kaito. Those two seemed to get more annoyed with the supreme leader every day. _Kokichi is probably being honest about his alibi. Ryoma is the only person who hasn't said anything yet. Once he tells us if Kokichi was lying or not, then we can figure out who attacked their classmate._

"For once, Ouma is telling the truth. After my argument this morning with Amami, I went to my room and left when I heard the announcement." Ryoma confirmed what Kokichi said was true. _That was everyone's motives. Nothing adds up though. Only three people's alibis seemed flawed. Ryoma definitely wouldn't lie about something like this. Kokichi doesn't seem like the type to commit murder. And Kiibo is too kind and weak to actually cause someone harm. So who was it?_

"Um... I probably should have said something early well the discussion was still focused on it, but Akamatsu claimed she was in the classroom the whole time, right?" Everyone turned their heads towards Tsumugi, who had been fairly quiet this whole time. "I had actually watched her walk into the bathroom. I didn't enter because I thought it best to give her privacy, but doesn't that kind of contradict her alibi?" That certainly changed what the blonde had claimed she did.

"I hadn't mentioned this before, but earlier, I had noticed something well inspecting the girls' bathrooms." The ultimate maid spoke quickly after Tsumgi, allowing Kaede no time to cover for herself. "I found a hidden passage. At first, I was planning on seeing where it led but decided against it in case there was something unpleasant down there. Could it be possible that is where Akamatsu went?" Everyone looked at Kaede, wondering how she'd react to Kirumi's claims.

The girl remained distraught. "I promise you all that it wasn't me. I had gone to the bathroom, it had just slipped my mind..." _As much as I want to trust her, she is acting suspiciously. Perhaps I can convince some of the girls to go check?_

"Tojo, do you think you can go along with Yonaga and Harukawa to go see where the passage leads to and come back and tell us?" The maid nodded and the three quickly left. He turned towards the pianist. _Maybe I can get her to trust me._ "I promise that I don't suspect you Akamatsu. I want to prove your innocence. You would never do something like this to Saihara. After all, he is your closet friend here." 

Soon enough the three girls returned. Angie had a look of triumph on her face. "Guess what we found! And it's all thanks to Atua! Tojo was right though, there was a tunnel. And it led to a secret room! And do you know where that room led to? The library! So, Atua told Angie that Akamatsu was actually the culprit all along!" This caused a few gasps, and people turned to look at the pianist, wondering if the artist's claims were true.

"Akamatsu is Yonaga right? Did you attack Saihara?" Harukawa was cold and blunt with her words. If looks could kill, the one she sent in Kaede's direction would have ended the blonde's life right then and there.

Kaede was silent. She looked contemplative. As if she couldn't decide what to say next. But quickly, that changed. "You know what? Yeah. I did. I only did it because he was getting too close to the truth. Saihara wasn't supposed to discover the door so soon. He was so close to ruining my killing game. I couldn't let him. I've worked so hard for this. But he wasn't supposed to survive. It should have killed him."

More noises of shock came from their classmates as Kaede admitted to being Shuichi's attacker. "Akamatsu...are you saying that you're the mastermind?" She turned and grinned at him.

"Congratulations! You've figured it out! Do you want a prize, is that what you want? My killing game is ruined. This was supposed to be fun. There was supposed to be about murder and gore and blood and gruesome sights! We didn't even get to see the first corpse and it's already over!" The girl appeared grumpy and annoyed.

"Wait, so you did all this? The killing game? Monokuma? It's all your doing?" She nodded.

"Who else would have done it? Besides, I just admitted to being the mastermind, didn't I? You all are stupider than I thought you were." 

"What now then? We've found you out. You can't just continue the game now. You've lost." 

"Well, now I get executed! Isn't that exciting? And you all get to watch it! You're going to love it. It's the perfect execution for the ultimate pianist!" She sounded too enthusiastic. This was her death she was talking about. How could she be excited about something like that?

"Monokuma~ I think it's time we head out to trial grounds. That way we can get on with all of this. I lost fair and square, and even I have to play by the rules." 

Soon enough, the fourteen students had witnessed the violent and disturbing death and execution of Akamatsu Kaede, the ultimate pianist and mastermind. They were shocked by how gory and graphic it was. They hadn't wanted to see the girl die, but it appeared they had no choice in the matter. She wouldn't change her mind and went along with her plans to die at the hands of her themed execution.

Soon enough, the group returned to Shuichi's room, glad to see the boy still alive and breathing. Monokuma had informed them that a way out was open. They just had to come and collect Shuichi's still sleeping form. Once they got out of there, they planned to find him some proper medical care. Sure they were ultimates, but none of them were the ultimate nurse or doctor. It was just in their friend's best interest that they find a professional.

Eventually, they all stood in front of the way to the outside world. Together, they all entered into the unknown. 


End file.
